Overwatch: Andromeda
by Xavirne
Summary: I had a dream last night about this crossover and just had to make it a reality. This is the story of Pathfinder Ziegler and her exploration of a foreign, new galaxy-Andromeda. Along the way, she'll make new friends and even find love, all while battling the hostile aliens and harsh environments of the should-be golden worlds. Note: Hell yeah, this is Mercy76 in space!


Shooting up from the cot in a cold sweat, her hands flew to her head. _You're the Pathfinder now_ rang throughout her head. And try a hard as she might, she could wake up from this nightmare...

Just 48 hours prior, her life was totally different. She was a simple scientist and medic. She spent her days on the arc looking at cells and trying to formulate new procedures or medicines. For the past month since waking from cryo, it had been going well. It was a bit boring, but boring was nice. Boring was safe.

That was until they hit the scourge. A massive power surge rippled across the ship. She, Doctor Angela Ziegler, was lucky enough not to be affected by it. However, Doctor Cooper Jones, wasn't quite as lucky. In a manner of minutes, she was quickly promoted to the role of Chef Medical Staff. Though just as soon as that role was awarded to her, it was stripped away. She was needed elsewhere-on the front lines. They were there. They were at the golden world.

"Ziegler," her name rang out over the loud speaker system. "Amari. Oxton. To the observation deck."

Who was she to disobey the commander's orders?

Arriving at the deck, she met the weathered face of her father, Pathfinder Jerome Ziegler. He was an N7 agent turned Pathfinder due to his relentless drive and passion. He saw the writing on the wall in the Milky Way and partnered up with the esteemed genius and forward-thinker, Liao, to explore a new frontier-Andromeda. Between the two of them (and of course a handful of other people), they created the Andromeda Initiative. It was a remarkable idea with risks beyond compare. If this mission failed, 250,000 lives-both human and alien-would be lost to the heartless darkness of space. But if it succeeded... humanity would finally have a new home.

Thankfully, all seemed to be going well for the human arc. Or at least it felt like it was going well. Sure their approach was slower than anticipated, about 14 months off, but at least they were almost there. They were so close to home.

No, they were home. This was the most desired golden world, Nine.

Looking out the front glass, her brows furrowed. "Is that Nine?" her disdain evident in her tone.

"Afraid so," the Pathfinder commented. "You've got the brains, what say you? Do you think Nine is still a golden world?"

Hand curling around her chin, Angela soaked in the planet before her. It was consumed by a cloud of darkness, much like the dark matter that killed off a hefty portion of the arc. Where these black clouds related? She would need to take samples to know for sure but, based on their last interaction with the dark matter (later dubbed the Scourge), she wasn't sure she wanted to get closer to it.

"Afraid I can't make that call without getting closer," she commented.

"Well then," he brushed past her to approach the commander of the ship. "You heard her. Bring us in. Let's go home."

From that moment on, her life changed again. Despite Fareeha's criticism, she would join the Pathfinder and squad on the battlefield and aid them as needed. Specifically, she collected scientific data while the others looked for signs of life and/or a place to setup shop and call home.

"Something just seems off," she recalled telling Lena "Tracer" Oxford. And it wasn't too soon after that that they learned Angela's gut feeling was 100-percent on point.

They weren't alone.

And the aliens weren't friendly.

Hell, the planet wasn't friendly!

Looking down at her trembling hands, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Even though she had washed, she could still see _his_ blood on her hands. He could still feel _his_ pulse fade. She could see _his_ eyes close and _his_ lips just miss her helmet.

 _Dad._

He was all she had. And now... now he was gone.

 _Why, dad. Why did you give me the role of Pathfinder. I'm not Fareeha. I'm not like you. I'm just a doctor. I'm just a scientist. I'm no Pathfinder._

Curling her fingers into her palm, she squeezed them together.

 _What if I fail? What if I can't carry on in your footsteps?_

 _Angela,_ a voice spoke within her mind. It was a lovely woman's voice. One totally unfamiliar to her. _Why do you talk to yourself like this?_ _Jerome chose you for a reason._

"W-who's there?" she looked around her empty corridor. Who was talking to her? Why was she hearing a voice?

 _My name is A-t-HENA. I am an Adaptive Human Enhancement via Neurological Apparatus. Jerome didn't like the name AHENA so he decided to call me ATHENA. I am your personal knowledge bank and human enhancement. Anything you scan, I can read and analyze. If you're fatigued, I can tell you that you're low on vitamins and offer suggestions. I am here to help you survive and succeed in this unknown landscape._

"I'm sorry, what?" She blinked, thoroughly confused as to why she heard a voice still.

 _When the role of Pathfinder transferred from Jerome to you, my connection was severed. As a Pathfinder, you need AHENA. It is what makes you a Pathfinder. When you arrived at the med bay, they began the procedure to upload my data directly into your brain. We are now one. I can feel just as you feel. I will grow, just as you grow. You will never truly be alone._

"Incredible." She reached for her head. This new connection likely explained the migraine she was suffering. "So... does this mean I have access to my father's records too?" She just had to know. She didn't really know much about her father for he was always working with Liao to create this initiative.

 _Yes. You can retrieve his data. However, I should warn you, there is encrypted data. Not all my records are open for you to view. Jerome must have embedded a security protocol to prevent the wrong hands from getting his research. With time and triggers, you will open my data banks and will be able to recall everything of your fathers._

Just as she was about to ask a question, a knock came to her door. "Zenyatta here," the robotic voice caused her to smirk. "I have come to check on you."

"Come in." When the cybernetic human entered the room, she graced him with a smile. "Looks like you're the new doctor now?"

"I am unsure why," he stated humbly, "I am not nearly as qualified as you. I practice zen, harmony, and mindfulness. I know of body balance and health but modern medical procedures baffle me. I am no doctor. I am more like a monk."

"Ha," she hopped off the cot. "Looks like we're both new to our roles. Together, we'll get through this. I trust you, Zen."

"Just as I trust you, Pathfinder. Unlike Fareeha who is leads with a gun, you will lead with your curious mind. You are cautious in ways she will never be. I think your father was right to trust you with this role of Pathfinder."

Angela's shoulders folded forward as she sighed. "Looks like you're the only one who thinks that way. But," she smiled up at him, "thank you. It's nice to know someone believes in me."

"When we're done here, you're needed at the deck. We're nearing the Nexus."

"J-just how long have I been out?"

"Just shy of 72 hours. Your connection with AHENA didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped. And I apologize if you suffer headaches. As the AI becomes familiar with you, your headaches should start to disappear. Until then, take it easy. Mindfulness will be key, as well self-harmony."

Outstretching her hand, she gave Zenyatta's shoulder a good squeeze. "Thanks, Zen. I mean it. You've always supported me."

"We supports must stick together," he winked before beginning his diagnostics and physical. "This shouldn't take long."

* * *

"Commander," she saluted the woman in charge. "I hear we're almost at the Nexus."

"That is correct, Pathfinder." She graced Angela with a smile. "How are you feeling? You had us all worried."

"Worried?" Fareeha scoffed as she rose from her seat. "You've got to be shitting me. I'm pissed. Since you've been out cold, we've had no briefing. What the hell happened up there. How did you become the Pathfinder?"

" _Hey_ ," Lena jumped in, "knock it off, Fay. You and I both know she didn't want to be Pathfinder. And we both know Jerome doesn't do things without a reason."

"He was dying, Lena." She snapped at the slender brunette. "People do stupid things when they're dying." Fareeha's deep mocha eyes fell on Angela. "And choosing you," her lips rolled back into a snarl, "better not have damned humanity."

" _Enough_ ," the commander barked. "Let's hear her side of the story before we start making threats." Her gaze fell on Angela and, despite sounding as if she were on her side, it was evident that the commander sided with Fareeha on this one. "So, what happened? Why did he pick _you_?"

For a moment, she felt her heart sink. Just thinking back to that moment... It was hard.

Looking up with tears on the edges of her eyes, she explained what she remembered. She told them she recalled approaching a chamber and how they entered it. How there was a strange, foreign technology on the planet. It was like nothing they'd seen before. It had that same eerie feeling that the Prothean tech did but... but this wasn't Prothean. It was something else.

She then went on to tell them how she and her father entered the chamber. How they approached a control pad.

"I don't know how he did it," she started, "but he was able to activate it. It was... amazing. I'd never seen someone do something like that before. He knew nothing about the technology and yet he was able to command it. However," her eyes fell to the side. "That might have been our issue. Not a minute later, a plume of black smoke explode around us. It sent us flying out the door from which we entered. And down we fell."

"Yeah," Lena piped up. "And at that point the rest of us had to figure out a way down to the lower levels."

"Right. Well... my helmet cracked. And..." she couldn't finish.

" _And?_ " Fareeha dared comment.

"I think we can figure out the rest. Let's not open a fresh wound," Lena took Angela's forearm and hugged it. "Thanks, love. Why don't you go back and get ready. We're almost at the Nexus. You'll need to be ready to give everyone there the full report. You're humanity's hope. You're our Pathfinder."

Grumbling, Fareeha left the room. Running after her, Ang caught the woman by the arm. "Fareeha," the blonde looked the N7 trained soldier right in the eyes. "You know I didn't want this. If I could, I would give you this. I didn't want to be Pathfinder. I didn't ask to be Pathfinder."

"Doesn't matter," she hissed while pulling her arm away. "You're the Pathfinder now. You're my boss, whether or not I like it." Forcing herself away, she stormed off.

"She'll come around," Lena's hands slipped between hers. A light squeeze followed. "She just needs time. Jerome always promised her the role. And then, out of the blue, he gave it to you." Her large coffee colored eyes stared up at Angela. "There must be something special about you. He wouldn't have picked you just because your his daughter."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know. But why. Why me. Why now."

"Only time will tell, love." With a nod, she zipped away to leave Angela staring out across the main hall. Taking in all those faces, she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want this. But she would have to do this. Too many lives counted on her.

 _I'll succeed._

 _Yes,_ ATHENA jumped in, _you will._


End file.
